Lightweight constructions, in particular lightweight chassis, are of greatly increasing relevance in the construction of motorhomes and caravans. This is based firstly on the demand for ever more lightweight and thus economical superstructures with regard to overall weight, but secondly, the legal situation in terms of particular restrictions on overall weight with regard to the required driver's license in the respective sales markets is also an important factor in the development of motorhomes, caravans and recreational vehicles.
A problem of lightweight chassis and superstructures is that they are generally of highly rigid form and, owing to self-stiffening structures, cannot absorb deformation energy in a controlled manner in the event of a crash. To provide defined crumple zones, it is possible for bumper strips to be fitted, similarly to those on a heavy goods vehicle. These, however, always take up important stowage space in a motorhome or caravan, which stowage space is then no longer available for luggage. Furthermore, the attachment of additional edge strips or bumpers contradicts the aesthetic overall concept, which is of primary importance in the case of a holiday vehicle.